


Princess Charming

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma is trying to court Regina, but it doesn't help when all the maidens can't resist her charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Charming

“I don’t know why I bothered to agree to this.” Regina leans back in her seat with a huff, glare fixed to the group of women across the room. “She spends more time being fawned over by other women, than she does in trying to keep my attention.”

Following her line of sight, Abigail smiles. “You know as well as I do that she doesn’t enjoy it, Regina.”

“Please,” she scoffs, downing her wine and grimacing when she realizes it was the last of what remained in her goblet. “She has a multitude of beautiful women dying to eat out of the palm of her hand, and you think she doesn’t enjoy it?”

“Honestly,” Abigail insists. “Look passed the green haze surrounding your vision; that looks more like the face of someone hoping the ground will open up and swallow them whole.”

Regina rolls her eyes, forcing them away from the dainty raven-haired twit currently pawing at the Princess to look at the blonde. She can’t help but chuckle a moment later. Emma truly does appear rather overwhelmed, her cheeks flush and dimpled in a smile that seems more forced with the sound of every shrill giggle. “Shall I warn her to step back before I open the ground or…”

“Regina,” Abigail chides, laughing softly.

“Oh relax, I’m kidding.” Regina sighs, drawing the attention of a passing servant and gesturing to her goblet. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, given who her father is.”

—

Feeling the eyes on her, Emma looks up to find the one responsible for such an intense interest in her and her expression softens, the first genuine smile of the evening curling her lips. She excuses herself from the gaggle of women vying for her attention, a saunter entering her step as she walks toward the dais where the Queen sits regally upon her throne.

Stilling at the bottom step, she bows with a quiet, “Your Majesty.”

“Princess,” Regina drawls, expression as bored as her tone as her eyes wander about the room.

Ignoring the lackluster response in the hope she might be able to entice the Queen away from her friend for a while, Emma continues to smile and questions, “Might I interest you in a dance?”

An eyebrow rises. “Surely one of your many admirers would relish the opportunity.”

Emma frowns, not expecting this response. “I have no desire to dance with anyone other than you, my Queen.”

“And I have no desire to dance regardless, Princess.”

“None at all?”

“Nothing would displease me more.”

Abigail watches their back and forth with barely contained exasperation, and it is with the Queen’s last comment that she finally intervenes, clearing her throat and bringing their odd little banter to a screeching halt.

“What?” Regina hisses, head snapping to the side with a glare.

Blue-green eyes roll and Emma bites her lip to stifle her laughter at the scene. “Stop being difficult and dance with the Princess,” Abigail replies. “We both know you want to.”

“I do n—”

“You do,” Abigail interrupts an obvious lie, even to Emma. “You’re just upset she hasn’t been paying you all her attention.”

“Here I thought we were friends,” Regina states, almost pouting and Emma feels a slight sense of regret for having neglected her Queen for so long before Abigail utters her assurances.

“We are,” she insists, leaning to the side and surprising Regina with a kiss to her cheek. “Which is why I’m discouraging this absurd banter and hoping you don’t scare the Princess off with your passive aggressiveness.”

Regina smirks. “If a little passive aggressiveness is enough to send her running—”

“I’m not running,” Emma interjects, drawing two pair of eyes in her direction.

Regina stares for a few seconds, contemplating her choice of words before finally voicing the question running through her mind. “And how long will that last?” she asks, rising from her throne and descending the stairs, resigned to no longer pretending she isn’t interested now that her pretense has been unceremoniously shoved out of a window by her supposed friend.

Dismissing the implied jab at her days spent as a runaway youth, Emma holds the Queen’s heavy gaze, and smiles. “However long you grace me with your company.”

“Well aren’t you a regular Princess Charming,” Regina drawls, extending her hand. Emma shrugs, her smile decidedly cocky as she accepts the unspoken request, taking the hand in her own and leading Regina to the middle of the floor where they begin to dance.


End file.
